Michael Allen
Cho:Lyacon Kurama Fenrir Kuro Long ago the four wolf kings lived in harmony. That is until one day Dark Luther attacked. Only the wolf prophet, joiner of the four wolves nations can bring balance and restore peace to the land. But when the world needed him most he vanished....like a bitch. Hundreds of years later my best friend known as Mike became the reincarnation of the wolf prophet. He's a great guy but he doesn't know how to use that guard I taught him. He's got a long way to go before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe mike can save face and return my limited edition of Iron Cog that he beat 20 times already. Oh and the world to. 140f5181f452e8c53bfa2713875ba575.jpg tumblr_n87kvs8lo41t98g0zo1_500.gif tumblr_n2g108ntpw1t1abmmo9_500.gif tumblr_nmlspgjLzaY1sm8gp7o1_500.gif z6hy1e6wbnnr2rj3l4qr.gif tumblr_nmlspgjLzY1sm8gp7o1_500.gif b7893025fbb5ea7162e5bd4f7d3857b3.jpg e7b76011e9e2ca4468e8158b168c9389.jpg 2b33a9e933a6e3a7213983c1f7a62dc2.jpg 84015327ad42c53bcf459fd2345686ab.jpg d25d0f599b6aed12a83aea397aeffa53.jpg b8f324854706526f5e056f3287b51f0a.jpg Apperance Micheal has shady brown hair and bright green eyes. He's typically wearing some kind of modern attire. He's a Dj and he's often seen wearing his large headphones. He's scronny and timid, with a frail bones. And due to him having an extreme case of asthma he doesnt have the stanima to work out regurarly. 6deff7803e5ac2f506e94a4ca1e65c94.jpg c3833bb65c634fb556d731d64c671ddf.jpg fd90b18fb6c490e82c3bde80b1528d53.jpg ^CBF73558F780945EAFE82150513EB65DD99162FEA10D6E4F8A^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^A2CBD2EF1C38D8F4F8BC9E7833D3A2CF2178AA1CD2E23BFBFB^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg 1052ba741a6bf5bf50fb74842d5412da.png ^0F312C5F086A298FB5E98621F632E9E6789B273E864E46B74A^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^66332E9D7552F0649A3F8E5141CCCAD10886C7429AB4485FFA^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^D093718D0A3C8033DD2410CF3CC98776C9CF061F55E157561C^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^EB194B35309503A3FD1224824B2E61A9F942167A277E9164CD^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg 08_09_1313786617461375.jpg 74ea792cb5e5bba5689bf81c00eccca7.jpg Joker.(Artist).full.653559.jpg e75bd2a643c2a10eb13b0b5b0a2a5ab5.jpg tumblr_static_8bc5x0tbil0c4sk4okow008c8.jpg sample-e4d042adfe0990a73c5abda4dc79212b.jpg 40b3044a4d7e7fe08dda848aac6b690e.jpg ad87c2a8bd5fc4873285baf57ddbd8fe.jpg 91674180b91045afe45ecb79658f27b3.jpg After his becoming a Wolfblood '' 2zsrz3b.png BOT.jpg c001.jpg Chun_and_Shi.jpg Chun_woo_vs_shin_woon.jpg fight115.jpg ghosts_from_past_by_gugamend-d41n20v.jpg Imag 1 Tenjou tenge.jpg NW_Chapter_039.jpg NW_Chapter_077.jpg p025.jpg tenjho_tenge_masataka_by_titaniaerza-d28cyph.jpg tenjou_tenge_coloured_masataka_by_orange_king.jpg the_breaker__new_waves_102_cover_by_harque-d5s0s9w.jpg The_breaker_new_waves_118_shi_oon_by_darkmaza-d69puej.png.jpg the_breaker_new_waves_by_dojoryong-d68f38g.jpg the_breaker_new_waves_by_khuon-d6b5pkg.jpg the_breaker_nw_99_by_ar_ua-d5r5qdx.jpg XQPpPGJ.png yi_shioon_3_by_gugamend-d3b92xb.jpg '' '' the_breaker_new_waves_121_by_stork_sai-d6akp76.jpg '' Behavior/Personality d9f9cefbb149de3638214deab9319c24.png *Shy *Timid *Coward *Weak After Awakening his Wolfblood Powers. When ever Mike is angerd beyond belief he goes into a beserker like state as his body allows him to void out all forms of pain and his anger empowers him. Boosting his strength , speed , reflexes and durablity tremendously. 0bd199f947529614ef1a368659638a6e81aab87d_hq.gif tumblr_inline_mz93w904aW1qijrx1.gif Roleplay Allignment 'Occupation/Class' Kasaihana high school student and DJ 'Fighting Style' He cant fight for shit. Allies *Cho Kiryu *Zane Enemies *Blo'Ro *Blo'Ro's Gang The Black Ice gang Wolfblood -Cursed - Beta When micheal had been walking home from school one afternoon he was slashed by a certain creature which left him with supernatural powers. Human Form '' b542d8208fd7d199185daf5c9d6bb02c-d4muxs2.png|Micheal Flexing. --- After the transformation his muscle mass increased heavily. e7d02e023fe0121d23e50da37db42da1.jpg Tenjho tenge masataka by titaniaerza-d28cyph.jpg '' Just Like other Wolfbloods, Mike can use some of his power in his human state but not as much. He's often seen in this form due to the fact he hates shifting. With his base strength he can lift up to 400lbs and run up to 55MPH on foot. Half-Wolf Form '' faa7079af4ca01be841a04d2d74fe375.jpg '' '' b5e693d1a0878fd39f218cbd05d67eab.png 6957.jpg Bete_Loga_Anime_2.png f8cb96956953e22f8b4c91fef4d2995d.png largewretryte.gif tumblr_nqmi1yaNJO1r9ap5no1_500.jpg tumblr_nqvbsk3A5F1qej3zio1_500.gif '' When Mike shift's not only his apperance changes but his personality. Because he was cursed by Kin Tasanagi himself. The cursed passed into him had a bit of Okami's power as well. Making Mike's wolf-form appear like Okami in apperance. His strength and speed double in this form along with his senses. Just like Kin he uses it to fight enemies whom are stronger then him or monsters or warlocks whom may be on pursuit. Able to lift 850lbs in this form he can also run up to 130mph on feet. *''Superhuman Strength:'' The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift a small car and overcoming agrown lion with ease. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, from the top a building to another. He can also jump to the third floor with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina: ''The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. Even during the new moon, his reflexes are at peak human condition. *''Superhuman Speed: ''He can move and run far faster than the finest human athlete or wolf, being nerly invisible to the human eye. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses: ''The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. His sense of hearing is enhanced as well. *''Indestructibility: ''He is immune or highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He can withstand a fall from a 70 story building with only a pain in the shoulder. He can be shot with a machine gun without receiving any damage and shake the bullets of his body undisturbed. Even during the day, his body is as hard as steel. He also has demonstrated to have a high threshold for pain, as a human or a werewolf. According to the European tradition werewolves are indestructibles, that's why he can't be harmed in any way during the fullmoon and he claims to be "invincible". *''Claws and Fangs:'' The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including leather, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. He has used his claws in order to crawl the walls of a building with ease. *''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without scarring, in a short amount of time. In his human form he can heal almost instantly. *''Bad Luck Generation: ''Akira has stated several times, to have an awfull luck. He always carries misfortune to wherever he goes. He was told at young age he was cursed, born under a really bad star. Inugami keeps the entire human race at a distance. He doesn't like to get involved with anyone's lives nor does he like anyone getting involved with his, as he believes it will only bring them misfortune. According to him, he lived with a few partners who died because of a gang that burned his house in order to get him killed. *''Lunacy:'' Under new moon, Inugami is a normal person. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. It seems to affect his mood as well. He gets more emotional as the moon thins. *''Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-''The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Additonal power ( 4) *Killing Intinct: Users possess a deadly power that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machines". They have instincts to kill with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. *Hunting Intuition: The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. *Predator Instinct: The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Prey Instinct: The user possesses instincts that allows them to become a master of evasion. Users with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation, including how much of a threat a foe poses (what move they will make, where they are going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. 'Background' Micheal grew up with his mother in New Cali for 10 years until she had gotten addicted to drugs and sold her son to some drug dealer for her next session. Micheal was brought up in a broken drug house, where he was forced to see things that children shouldn't had. But he kept his spirits up and never let things he saw break him. When he was 12 he moved to foster care and was then sent to Kasaihana city where he lives with his foster parents the Janners. He currently attends Kasaihana high and is hoping of working his way up to become a DJ and hopefully get a girlfriend this year as he moves into his sophmore year of highschool! He keeps his past a secret afrad of others judging him. Despite what his mother did to him, he still loves her. After a bit of time she moved back into his life, but is unfit to take care of him. He see's her often but he doesnt live with her. He currently lives with his grandmother whom moved to Kasaihana after finding out that the foster programs had moved him to Kasaihana after years of searching for him. " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! 'APPROVED BY' Keyosworld (talk) 19:10, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Wolfblood Category:Dark Moon